deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nokturnus
Nokturnus is a boss found in the video game, Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Revelation. He is the most powerful character in the franchise. He is a deity that wants everything to be destroyed, leaving only a void of nothingness, but he is not necessarily outright evil, even aiding the heroes at one point. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far History Nokturnus was a god who was summoned by people from a kingdom known as Graceskull, they were trying to stop this being known as Mortamor who was destroying the entire world. He would have done the job, but he was offended when he saw the kingdom gave him offerings like spider soup. So he cursed the entire kingdom into flames. He is not seen again until the end of the game/ If you beat the game, he will appear as a bonus boss. If you beat him in under 20 rounds, he will fight Mortamor for you in an absolutely one-sided stomp. Death Battle Info * Character profile ** Height: 8-10 feet tall ** Weight: Unknown ** Occupation: Deity, demon * Weapons: ** His dual-bladed spear Feats * Destroyed an entire large kingdom without being there * Completely stomped Mortamor, a being who managed to manifest fantasy and dreams into a real existence and was going to merge it with all of reality into his own personal realm; he also had the physical strength to pry space-time apart. Nokturnus was so much stronger than him, that got bored and went all out and performed all of his strongest attacks on Moramor, instantly obliterating him. Nokturnus also caused Mortamor's demon realm to collapse * Has almost every single ability in the franchise. * According to some sources, he surpasses the power the God who created the Dragon Quest-verse * Consistently shown to be more powerful than Estark, who transcends the boundaries of space-time and dimensions. Estark is far more powerful than Nimzo, who was stronger than God and was supposedly going to destroy all of existence Abilities *Kafrizzle: Nokturnus's signature attack, he summons a giant ball of searing flames and throws it at his enemy *Pearly Gates: Fires out a cross of sacred holy energy *Magic Bursts: Uses 100% of his energy into a massive attack of pure magic *Magic Recover: After he does Magic Burst, he gets all of his magic energy back *Hatchet Man; He has a chance of either missing or making his attack has twice more powerful than usual *Oomph: He uses this spell to double his already powerful attack power *Disruptive Wave: Makes the opponent lose any status bonus spells they used on themselves *Falcon Slash: Attacks twice as fast, making him able to do two separate attacks but they are weaker *Lullab-Eye: Can cause his opponents to fall asleep *Immortality: Nokturnus's true form is immortal and will never die as long as destruction and nightmares exist. As such, his physical appearances are just lesser avatars to his greater existence Flaws *He is slightly weak to holy attacks *He can get very bored when fighting his opponents Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Quest Characters Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Square Enix Character